1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension assembly system for assembling a suspension for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a suspension is assembled, a coil spring must be incorporated with a shock absorber in a compressed state. In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62(1988)-46507, there is disclosed a system in which all the steps of assembling the suspension are effected by an exclusive mechanism at a single station. However, this system is disadvantageous in that the operating time at the station where the suspension assembling mechanism is provided is too long as compared with the operating time at the other stations and accordingly, the idle time at the other stations is extended, whereby the working efficiency of the overall system deteriorates.
In order to line-assemble the suspension, the coil spring and the shock absorber must be placed on a pallet and conveyed from station to station. However, when a driving mechanism which compresses the coil spring and holds it in the compressed state is provided on each pallet, the manufacturing cost is increased and the overall size of the pallet is enlarged.